The problem of protecting water front property is one which has presented innumberable difficulties. An important factor causing a receding shore line is the erosive action of the water's forces. The erosive action is most damaging during a period when the water level is high and during the spring thaw and spring rainy season.
It has been attempted to check lake erosive action by building retaining walls which parallel the edge of the hillside. There is, however, no wall strong enough to withstand the action of the water's forces for a reasonable time and this type of protection is, therefore, efficacious for a short time only. The problem of inventing bank walls that could withstand the lake water's forces has continued to be a plague without solution. Applicant's invention has answered the problem in the form of Bank Erosion Control Units that not only hold up in protecting the bank from the lake water's forces but can be constructed at a reasonable cost.